jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Head of Household
The Head of Household (abbreviated HOH) is the position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother House. The Head of Household is determined by a competition each week during the live show. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction. They receive perks, such as getting their own private bedroom, but are also faced with the decision of nominating two houseguests for eviction and putting up a replacement nominee when the Power of Veto is used. The previous Head of Household is not eligible to play in the subsequent Head of Household competition, and thus, can not be Head of Household twice in a row (unless the houseguests are down to the Final 3). Head of Household Competition App and Web Games Most often, JRZ uses downloadable app games or browser web games as the HOH competition and houseguests have 24 hours to submit scores. They are allowed to submit as many scores as they would like up until the deadline. Some notable challenges are Chicken Scream and Steppy Pants. Live The other common HOH competition are live. Typically live challenges are trivia quiz's or in some cases it is unique challenges such as Alex Quotes. Semi-Live A more rare form of HOH, semi-live competitions are when houseguests compete in a challenge during a 24 hour period but they must be live to do it. An example would be Riddles. Final Head of Household Competition The final head of household competition occurs when there are three houseguests left. All three of them play in Part 1 which is normally the * challenge but has varied in the past. The winner of Part 1 automatically advances to Part 3. The two losers participate in Part 2 which is most often memory based on the current season. Common Part 2 challengers are remembering boot orders, days of evictions and/or vote counts. Finally, the winner of 1 and 2 go head to head in Part 3 which is always the Jury Statements competition. The winner automatically goes to the final 2 and chooses who to bring with them by evicting the other person. All three of the final contestants are allowed to play, even the final 4 outgoing HOH. Trivia * The first Head of Household in JRZ was Derek. ** The first female Head of Household was Raven. * The first houseguest to win multiple HOH's in one season was Britney. ** The first male to do this was Chris S. * Jon and Pory have the Record for most HOH wins in one season, with 5. ** Emma has the record for most HOH wins in one season for women, with 4. * Big Brother 2 has the most amount of unique HOH's with 10. * Big Brother 1 has the least amount of unique HOH's with 7. * Abi and Cody are the only winners to lose the final HOH competition and still go on to win the season. Category:JRZ Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother 1 Category:Big Brother 2 Category:Big Brother 3 Category:Big Brother 4 Category:Big Brother 5 Category:Big Brother All-Stars Category:Big Brother 7 Category:Big Brother 8 Category:Big Brother 9